You Move Me, Kurt
by AVeryKlaineFangirl
Summary: A short fanfic in celebration of Klaine's ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY! :D Also a short bit about what happens after the second kiss. Mwah.


**You move me, Kurt.**

Blaine paced outside the wooden door that lead to Dalton Academy Common Room. Why was he so nervous? He'd _sung _his feeling to Jeremiah, in a public place. But he couldn't admit his feeling to Kurt in the comfort of his own school.

He knew the boy had feelings for him; he had admitted it on Valentine's Day when Blaine hadn't stopped going on about stupid _Jeremiah_. And Blaine had felt so bad, so guilty, that he hadn't been able to return those feelings. He'd always liked Kurt; from the moment they had met on the twirling staircase there had been something about the pale student that had been magical. But he hadn't had these feelings for Kurt until a few weeks ago.

What was it about Kurt he liked? Was it his pale, perfect, porcelain skin that looked beautiful like fresh snow in winter? Or was it his eyes, those wonderful eyes, which shined like glistening gems? What colour were Kurt's eyes, anyway? They were, like, universe colour or something. And so dreamy…

Blaine was brought out of his daydream by a small *pop* sound. He fished out his phone from his trouser pocket and saw it was from Wes.

_Gd luc buddy. Just go 4 it._

_Wes._

Blaine's fingers flew swiftly over the keyboard of his silver phone.

_Ty. About 2 go in._

_Blaine._

The warbler straightened his tie, fixed his gelled hair, and opened the doors to the common room.

* * *

><p>As he entered, he was grateful to learn that he and Kurt were alone. The striking boy was perched by a desk, gluing sequins on what appeared to be a casket for his recently deceased bird. Blaine sighed, as he realised that even when doing something as random as that, his friend was still insanely cute.<p>

"What's that?" Blaine broke the peaceful silence. Kurt wasn't shocked to see his crush there, only a little surprised.

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket." Explained Kurt, as he rested the glue on the wooden table. He sounded surprisingly happy.

"Well, finish up," Blaine lent on the table slightly, "I've found the perfect song for our number a regionals and I think we should practise."

"Do tell!" Kurt looked Blaine right in the eye, and the shorter boy felt his knees go weak. What if Kurt didn't like the song?

"Ccccc…candles." He stuttered slightly, as he was unbelievably nervous. "By Hey Monday." Kurt raised his eyebrows, but he didn't seem fazed.

"I'm impressed!" He beamed at Blaine, who felt himself blush a little. "You're usually so top 40."

"Well…I just wanted something a little more…." Blaine paused, sitting down in the chair next to Kurt. "…emotional."

Kurt looked away for a second, confusion written on his face.

"Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" he suddenly blurted, catching Blaine by surprise. They just stared into each other's eyes until Blaine abruptly looked away.

"Look, Kurt. There is a moment, when you say to yourself; _Oh hey! There you are! I've been looking for you forever._" Kurt sighed heavily, nervous. Blaine, deciding to go for it, reached out and rested his hand on Kurt's, causing him to sigh again. Blaine's mouth felt dry, but he continued nevertheless.

"Watching you do Blackbird this week…that was a moment for me. About you." Kurt's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, but now he had started to tell Kurt and his feelings for him, Blaine couldn't stop.

"You move me, Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."

And then Blaine kissed him.

Kurt gave a little gasp of surprise as Blaine attacked his mouth with his lips. They stayed there for a few moments, Kurt's hand coming up to meet Blaine's cheek. All too soon, in Blaine's opinion, the kiss was over, finishing with a small popping sound.

Both boys were suddenly brought back to reality. The shorter warbler was hit by embarrassment, and he looked away from Kurt, mumbling "We should practise."

"I thought we were…." Kurt's eyes only had a small ring of colour around the outside, the rest being filled with black. With that, they both leapt up and kissed again, this time with more passion. Blaine shivered when Kurt moaned, freaking _moaned_ into the kiss. Eventually, after what seemed like an age of beautifully kissing, the tore apart once again.

"So…." Blaine said awkwardly, still gazing at Kurt.

"Ummmm….." Kurt blushed.

"Can we be a couple?" Blaine asked suddenly. Realising how stupid that sounded, Blaine went crimson with embarrassment.

But, to his surprise, Kurt stood up and kissed him on the cheek.

"You really think I'm gonna say no to that, handsome?" he smirked, reaching out for Blaine's hand.

And, with that, they linked arms and walked hand in hand down the hallway.


End file.
